Who Knew?
by Better left Unspoken
Summary: ADOPTED BY: MillionDollarNinja AND BeingGirl!


**This story has been in the back of my mind for a while, so I decided I better just write it before I go insane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or Jimmy Eat World.**

_**THIS WILL BE A ONE SHOT UNLESS SOMEONE WANTS IT TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**And pretend that Jimmy Eat World didn't make this song, Ghostly Whispers did :P And if you don't know the song, look it up on or youtube while reading this. It may be easier to understand.**

**Dash's Point of View**

I grinned as I held up the tickets to Ghostly Whisper's to my friends. You see, Ghostly Whispers is this new band that me and most of Amity Park love. But, the thing is, no one knows who they are. They'll play in the dark, wear masks, of something like that so you can't tell who they are! Though at this concert, they're going to tell us who they are. And I got me, Kwan, Star, and Paulina front row tickets.

"I got us all tickets to Ghostly Whispers! Front row, baby!" I said as I hi-fived Kwan. "Tonight at 6:30 at the stage in the park, alright?" They all nodded and left to go home from the friday after school.

Tonight was going to be awesome.

**Line Break...**

Kwan, Star, Paulina and I all waited anxiously for the band to start playing. I was about to die because of the long wait, when the announcer finally told the crowd the band was coming on stage. The crwd erupted in cheers after that. And, they all screamed louder when black shadows walked on stage, holding different instruments. The lights still hadn't come on, but I could tell there we two guys; one playing guitar, the other behind drums; and two girls; one playing guitar, one on bass. I looked over to Kwan on my left, who grinned back at me. I turned to Paulina on my right who was too busy drooling over the mystery man on stage to notice me. I just rolled my eyes and looked back to the stage. The concert was about to begin.

_Are you listening? Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

The instruments started playing after he sang that. The lead singer was the guy with the guitar, and the back-up singer was the one on the drums. The lights were still off, I, along with the rest of the people in the crowd, were jumping and singing back.

_Sing it back! Ah,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

Everyone sang their loudest here, already having fun. But, you could tell everyone was hanging in suspense.__

_String from your tether unwinds._

_String from your tether unwinds, uh oh, uh oh_

The lead and back up sang at different times

_Up and outward to bind _

_Up and outward to bind, uh oh, uh oh_

The lights flashed on... Revealing the band...

_I was spinning free! Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me_

It was Fenton! Danny Fenton was the lead singer and lead guitar, Sam Manson was back up guitar, Jazz Fenton as bass, and Tucker Foley as back up singer and drummer. But, how?

Danny was dressed in a black, fitted tee-shirt (unlike the ones he wore at school) that showed off his muscles I didn't know he had. He had eyeliner on and dark skinny jeans that fit perfectly on him.

Sam was wearing a black tank top with a dark purple vest over it. She was wearing black skinny jeans.

Jazz was wearing a light purple v-neck tee-shirt and blue skinnys.

From what I could tell, Tucker was wearing a white tee-shirt and black jeans.__

_Are you listening? Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_Sing it back! Ah,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_So tell me what do I need?_

_tell me what do I need? Uh oh, uh oh!_

Tucker and Danny sang. Danny would nod his head to the beat when he played without singing. Anyone could tell that he could get lost in the music.

_When words lose their meaning._

_When words lose their meaning._

_I was spinning free! Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me._

_Yeah, stumble til you crawl. Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_Sinking into sweet uncertainty_

For a little while, it was only music playing. Danny ran across the stage. Clapping his hands to the beat to get the crowd to join in. I started clapping with Danny and the rest of the crowd. I turned to face Kwan, who was also clapping, but still had a confused look on his face.

How did Danny get this popular?__

_Are you listening? Are you listening?_

_If you're listening! Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_If you're listening, Are you listening?_

_Sing it back! Ah,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_If you're listening, Are you listening?_

_I'm still running away!  
><em> 

_I'm still running away! Uh oh, uh oh!_

_Won't play your hide and seek game!  
><em> 

_I was spinning free! Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_With a little sweet and simple numbing me!_

_What a dizzy dance! Whoa,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh!_

_This sweetness will not be concerned with me!_

_No the sweetness will not be concerned with me!_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers. Danny smiled widely and waved at the crowd.

"Hey!" He called, trying to get everyone's attention. The crowd calmed down after a while. "So, now, to intruduce myself. Some of you may already know us," He looked at me, Kwan, Star, and Paulina. "But those of you who don't, I'm Danny Fenton." He gestured to Sam. "She's Sam Manson," She saluted the crowd. "Jazz Fenton, my sister," She waved. "And Tucker Foley!" He hit one of his drums. People screamed as he finished the sentence. He just chuckled and began to play the beginning to 'The Middle'.

I smiled as I watched Danny and his friends up there. I was glad and lucky to have one of my good friends as the lead singer of my favorite band. Ever since me and Danny worked out the whole situation between us, I realized I was never mad at him or anything, so I apologized. Then, we all became great friends.

**Yeah, yeah, I know that was suckish, but I had that in my mind for a while and I just had to write it down. And I didn't spell check this because no, I don't have spell check! So, deal with it :P**

**Thanks for reading...?**

**REVIEW!**_  
><em> 


End file.
